Tobin's Spirit Guide (Insight Editions)
Tobin's Spirit Guide (also known as Tobin's Spirit Guide: Official Ghostbusters Edition) is an official abridged hardcover edition of Tobin's Spirit Guide by Insight Editions that was released on June 14, 2016. Plot This dynamic in-universe book takes fans inside the world of Ghostbusters like never before. In the first Ghostbusters movie, Tobin's Spirit Guide is a comprehensive supernatural encyclopedia used by our heroes to research ghouls and ghosts. For the first time, this fully illustrated tome will allow fans to pore through the pages of this legendary guide to learn all about the things that go bump in the night—from Class 5 Free-Roaming Vapors to giant Sloars! Along with covering the original movies, Ghostbusters: Tobin's Spirit Guide will also explore the expanded Ghostbusters universe, delving into supernatural phenomena from the comics, animated shows, video games, and other aspects of the franchise. Presented from the point of view of fictional writer J. H. Tobin and filled with never-before-seen original illustrations, the book will have a unique in-world aesthetic that makes it feel like a real object from the world of Ghostbusters. Absorbing, immersive, and an essential purchase for fans, Ghostbusters: Tobin's Spirit Guide is the ultimate guide to the franchise's rogues' gallery of spirits, specters, demons, and ghouls. Index *Greetings! *Section I: Ghosts of New York **The New York Subway Specters **Pappy Sargassi **The Driver **The Green Ghost (aka "Slimer") **The Spider Witch **The Librarian (aka The Gray Lady) **The Scoleri Brothers **Ellen Gold **Dream Ghost **The Phantom Jogger *Section II: Assorted Apparitions **Spectrally Animated Clothing **Crybaby Ghosts **Animal Spirits **Spirit Guide **Poltergeists **Elemental Spirits **Confused Spirits **Household Spirits **Phantom Vehicles **Possessed Objects *Section III: Metaspecters **The Sandman **Ravana **Rall **The Collectors **The Bogeyman **The Hungry Manitou **The Boogaloo **Grundel **Killerwatt **Kestrel **Lillith *Section IV: Gods and Major Demons **Prince Vigo of Carpathia **Wat **Samhain **Cathulhu **Hob Anagarak **Apshai **Achira **Lotan **Dumazu *Section V: Gozer **Gozer **Vinz Clortho & Zuul **Idulnas **Ivo Shandor **Tiamat **The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **Other Chosen Forms of Gozer ***Torb ***Sloar *Afterword Development On July 11, 2015, Erik Burnham teased Tobin's Spirit Guide. erikburnham Tweet 7/11/15 On July 12, 2015, Erik Burnham announced a new abridged edition of John Tobin's spirit guide that involved contributions in-universe by Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz. So far, Burnham and Kyle Hotz were attached to the project. It is set for release in 2016. erikburnham Tweet 7/12/15 Tristan Jones confirmed he was attached to the project but is no longer after he was offered another project a few weeks ago. TRexJones Tweet #1 7/12/15TRexJones Tweet #2 7/12/15TRexJones Tweet Reply 7/12/15 On July 20, 2015, Erik Burnham got a "nice little chunk" of Tobin's Spirit Guide done. erikburnham Tweet 7/20/15 On August 13, 2015, Erik Burnham announced he saw some of Kyle Hotz' illustrations. erikburnham Tweet 8/13/15 On August 22, 2015, Erik Burnham declared he was almost done with a section of Tobin's Spirit Guide and had just an Ellen Gold entry to write. erikburnham Tweet 8/22/15 On August 26, 2015, Erik Burnham said 3 out of the 5 sections of the book were done. erikburnham Tweet 8/26/15 On September 8, 2015, Erik Burnham was working on editorial notes. erikburnham Tweet 9/8/15 On September 11, 2015, it was reported Tobin's Spirit Guide is set to preface the premiere of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) in July 2016 amid other merchandise. Venture Capital Post "Ghostbusters Reboot Updates: First trailer, "Tobin's Spirit Guide" publication, new merchandise coming out soon" 9/11/15 On October 12, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed he was dealing with some requested revisions when asked about the front cover. erikburnham Tweet 10/12/15 On November 7, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed he has seen the first half of the book's illustrations by Kyle Hotz. erikburnham Tweet 11/7/15 The illustrations will not be in color. On November 8, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed the illustrations will not be in color. erikburnham Tweet 11/8/15 On November 27, 2015, Erik Burnham confirmed Kyle Hotz did the front cover which features the Grundel. erikburnham Tweet 11/27/15 On December 7, 2015, Erik Burnham admitted when selecting content for the book - a lot of decisions were made by the question, "What will look coolest drawn by Kyle Hotz?" erikburnham Tweet 12/7/15 On December 14, 2015, in an interview, Erik Burnham revealed he was currently waiting to go through the next round of revisions. The guide will have a great cross section of ghosts from movies, Real Ghostbusters, Extreme Ghostbusters, both modern video games, and the IDW Comics. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 20 answer 12/14/15 Burnham later saw the mock up with all of Kyle Hotz's illustrations (some yet uninked). erikburnham Tweet 12/14/15 On January 27, 2016, Kyle Hotz posted a preview of the Zombie Taxi Driver. Kyle Hotz facebook 1/27/16 He also teased the final cover may not have been released yet. Kyle Hotz facebook reply 1/27/16 On February 4, 2016, Chris Prince teased 'Tobin's Spirit Guide is close to being a real actual thing.' ChrisPrincey Tweet 2/4/16 On February 20, 2016, Erik Burnham announced the book is near completion. erikburnham Tweet 2/20/16 On March 11, 2016, Erik Burnham posted the final cover. erikburnham Tweet #1 3/11/16 He revealed the ghost on the cover was Kyle Hotz' take on a "spooky pre-Ghostbusters GB logo" erikburnham Tweet #2 3/11/16 On May 11, 2016, Insight announced they will give away Tobin's Spirit Guide posters at Booth 2122 of the Book Expo America in Chicago, from May 11 to May 13. insighteditions Tweet 5/11/16 On June 8, 2016, Insight posted a photo of a copy of the book. insighteditions Tweet 6/8/16 On June 10, 2016, preview pages of Vigo, Scoleri Brothers, Dream Ghost, Phantom Jogger, and Gozer section were released. Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters spirit guide: Check out an exclusive preview" 6/10/16 Preview pages of Vinz Clortho and Zuul, Ivo Shandor and Other Chosen Forms of Gozer (Torb and Sloar) were also released. io9 "Explore the Paranormal History of Ghostbusters' in This Gorgeous New Book" 6/10/16 Erik Burnham confirmed there will be an Idulnas entry. erikburnham Tweet 6/10/16 On June 13, 2016, Insight released a 40 second trailer. Crave Online "First Look At Tobin's Spirit Guide: Official Ghostbusters Edition" 6/13/16 On June 14, 2016, Erik Burnham noted there was a reference to Pliny the Elder. erikburnham Tweet 6/14/16 On June 16, 2016, it was reported there is a green cover variant in the NerdBlock subscription box. andrewtshaffer Tweet #1 6/16/16 erikburnham Tweet 6/16/16 Andrew Shaffer confirmed a spelling error with Ray's last name on the front cover wrap around. andrewtshaffer Tweet #2 6/16/16 On June 18, 2016, Insight tweeted a teaser of the Library ghost page. insighteditions Tweet 6/18/16 On June 19, 2016, Insight tweeted teasers of the Taxi Driver Ghost and Slimer pages. insighteditions Tweet #1 6/19/16insighteditions Tweet #2 6/19/16 On June 26, 2016, during the Crossrip Podcast Episode 227, Erik Burnham recounted he got a cold email from Chris Prince in late April/May 2015 about working on Tobin's Spirit Guide. 6/26/16 Crossrip Podcast "#227 - Andrew Shaffer/"Ghosts From Our Past" and Erik Burnham "Tobin's Spirit Guide" - June 27, 2016" 2:21:26-2:21:45, 2:21:48-2:21:50 Erik Burnham says: "It was really as simple as, uh, last April, maybe May, last May, um, my editor at Insight, Chris Prince, he just dropped me an email saying, 'Hey, we're doing this thing. Are you interested?' Yeah. I think I'm interested. Yeah. Ad really went from there...No. No, it was a cold email." He was edited down but didn't mean to overwrite. He thought the main template of entries would be a picture on the right and a whole chunk of text on the left. 6/26/16 Crossrip Podcast "#227 - Andrew Shaffer/"Ghosts From Our Past" and Erik Burnham "Tobin's Spirit Guide" - June 27, 2016" 2:22:15-2:22-28, 2:24:13-2:24:13-2:24:24 Erik Burnham says: "In fact, I know he edited me down. I had a lot more words in there and I'm like, 'Ok, I'm sorry. I did not mean to overwrite!' But it's all good. It's Kyle Hotz' art...What I was thinking the book was going to be was if you look at the Vigo entry where there's a picture on the right and a whole chunk of text on the left. That's what I thought I was going to be doing roughly for the entries. Most of the entries." In terms of the guide's continuity, Burnham wrote it to function with the IDW Comics canon. As a result, some ghosts from The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters were tweaked in terms of their back story or just for certain logic to work in the movie/comic sensibility rather than the animation sensibility. Some ghosts that appear in the guide could also appear in an IDW comic in the near future like Samhain. The details about Samhain in the guide would be used by Burnham in the comic. Samhain was planned to appear in the International arc but there wasn't any more room as the writing went on. 6/26/16 Crossrip Podcast "#227 - Andrew Shaffer/"Ghosts From Our Past" and Erik Burnham "Tobin's Spirit Guide" - June 27, 2016" 2:27:10-2:27:47 Erik Burnham says: "Uh, everything. Ha ha ha. What it was was we're playing this as the movie/comic universe. So if it's a Real Ghostbusters ghost, obviously a good chunk, because it ran so long -- it had so many -- a really good chunk of memorable ghosts. The fan favorites are going to come up from the cartoon. They haven't shown up in the movies or the comic yet, um, so I had to kind of tweak some of the back stories to make it work. Just a little bit. And some of them had cartoon logic that didn't really work within the logic of the movie."6/26/16 Crossrip Podcast "#227 - Andrew Shaffer/"Ghosts From Our Past" and Erik Burnham "Tobin's Spirit Guide" - June 27, 2016" 2:29:37-2:30:04 Erik Burnham says: "All the stuff in there, uh, I wrote to work with the comics. So the version of Samhain, for example. The details I put in there. If I were to use Samhain, that's the details I would use. And I, uh, yeah, I did -- I did think at one point last year that we're gonna sneak him into International but not going to be any room for him in International but I still want to use him at some point." On July 6, 2016, Tristan Jones elaborated on his history with the book. When Jones was first asked to work on IDW Publishing's ongoing series, he then asked if he could do pages based on Tobin's Spirit Guide. He and the team learned that another publisher had the rights but it was unclear who. Jones then suggested doing files from the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission since Ghostbusters: The Video Game was still pretty new at the time. Jones became restless after doing a story about Tobin in Volume 1 Issue #8, working on the Laura Parr story in Volume 1 Issue #9-13, working for other companies like Image, and pitching other Ghostbusters stories like one about witches. He felt going back to PCOC files was a step back and they were being phased out anyway. Tom Waltz and Jones talked about a The Real Ghostbusters digital comic or a spin off mini series but it never got traction. Waltz suggested two page shorts but Jones passed. Erik Burnham worked a few as a result. Jones pursued other work and returned to contribute some covers for the Mass Hysteria! arc at the end of Volume 2. He put together two to three pitches for a Tobin's Spirit Guide book and met with IDW publisher Ted Adams about it. Everything was listed in the pitch, including entities from toys, video games, creatures referenced but never seen, novels, comics, cartoons, movies. He cut down the list and projected a 250 page book. The format would have been one full page of art, one of text and diagrams (size charts, PKE readings, etc.). It wasn't greenlit. A pitch was done with IDW's collector line but it wasn't greenlit either. It was cited the buyer base was too small to warrant production costs, it would only appeal to the hardcore fans, and comic sales weren't high enough either. A couple years later, Jones worked on IDW's Silent Hill comic and learned it was Insight Editions who had the rights to Tobin's Spirit Guide. He contacted editor Chris Price and they had conversations over a few months, mostly about the format. It never happened because of uncertainty with Ghostbusters III. Coincidentally, Jones then did some previsualization work on Ghostbusters III then started working on the Mad Max Fury Road prequel comic. Tobin's was okayed finally but there were still budget issues. Jones was hesitant to write and draw as well. Prince wanted to bring a writer in. Jones was hesitant but relented. A few months later, Jones finished work on Fury Road but was then asked to work on an ongoing Aliens comic by Dark Horse. At around the same time, Prince told Jones he got Burnham on board to write. Jones, however, realized the Aliens gig would be incredibly time intensive and the time table for Tobin's wasn't as clear yet. He ultimately exited the Tobin's project. Ghostbusters Fans Tobin's Spirit Guide (Insight Editions) TRexJones reply 7/6/16 On July 15, 2016, Insight released a Q&A with editor Chris Prince. Insight Editions "Q&A with an Editor – Tobin’s Spirit Guide" 7/15/16 On July 22, 2016, Insight posted a photo of the Comic Con exclusive Slimer buttons they are giving away. insighteditions Tweet 7/22/16 On July 23, 2016, Insight announced those who take a Slimer selfie at Comic Con at Booth #1703 would get exclusive an exclusive Slimer door hanger, button, and poster. A photo of the hanger was posted. insighteditions Tweet 7/23/16 On August 3, 2016, Erik Burnham announced Tobin's Spirit Guide was going into second printing. erikburnham Tweet 8/3/16 On September 5, 2016, Shirt Punch offered a one day deal called the "Get to know your Ghosts Bungle" by owlhaus. It included a Stay Puft Marshmallows shirt and a copy of the green variant Tobin's Spirit Guide. Shirt Punch Get to Know your Ghosts Bundle" 9/5/16Proton Charging Facebook post 9/5/16 Details *96 pages *Product Dimensions: 6.5 x 9 inches *Shipping Weight: 1.7 pounds Trivia *The wraparound jacket band on the red hardcover and credit on the front of the green softcover misspells Ray's last name. *Front Cover **On the upper left is the image of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man on page 90. **On the upper right is the image of Grundel on page 54. **On the lower left is the image of Sandman on page 40. **On the lower right is the image of Zuul on page 82. **The spine of the hardcover has the image of the Library ghost on page 16. *Page 1 **The image of Apshai is re-used from page 74. *Page 4 **Ray mentions Tobin and Egon. **Ray reveals the unabridged edition of Tobin's Spirit Guide weighs around 35 pounds. *Page 7 **The Section 1 summary mentions: ***The New York City Public Library ***Central Park ***Madison Avenue ***The Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse *Page 9 **Pappy Sargassi is from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). **Sargassi's first name is revealed to be Enzo. **Sargassi's, Staten Island, Brooklyn, Times Square, and the Sedgewick Hotel are mentioned. **The shark was originally going to appear in the video game but was cut out. **In the video game, only Sargassi appeared and was trapped. In this continuity, it is revealed the shark was trapped then Sargassi dispersed. **In the video game, Sargassi was a Class 3 Roaming Animator. In this continuity, it is stated he was a Class 4 Noncorporeal. *Page 10 **The Driver is from the first movie. *Page 12 **The Sedgewick Hotel is mentioned. It is stated to be located on Park Avenue. **Slimer being the Ghostbusters' first case and encounter with Peter Venkman is mentioned. **The Cult of Gozer from Ghostbusters: The Video Game is mentioned. **The "best guess" as to Slimer's origins was later explored in IDW Publishing's Ghostbusters Annual 2017. **The shutdown of the Containment Unit, Walter Peck, and the Environmental Protection Agency are mentioned. **The Paranormal Containment Research Tank is alluded to. Slimer was first seen in it during Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page 14 **The Spider Witch is from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. **The Sedgewick Hotel is mentioned. **The Spider Witch's real name is revealed to be Evelyn Lewis. **Ivo Shandor and the Cult of Gozer are mentioned. *Page 15 **The Spider Witch's room at the Sedgewick Hotel being unsealed was first mentioned in Ghostbusters: The Video Game during the Return to the Sedgewick Level. **The Jorogumo is from Japanese mythology. **In the continuity the IDW comics and this guide occupies, it is revealed four Ghostbusters fought the Spider Witch for an hour and defeated her with three Proton Grenades. ***In the Realistic Versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, it was Egon and Rookie who fought her. ***In the Stylized Versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, it was Egon and either Male Rookie or Female Rookie. *Page 16 **The Library Ghost was the first ghost seen in the first movie. *Page 17 **The New York City Public Library is mentioned. **In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, Eleanor Twitty went missing in March 1924. **The encounter with the Library Ghost in the first movie is mentioned. **Ray alluded to multiple attempts to trap the ghost in the Checking Out The Library Level of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page 18 **Nunzio Scoleri is one of the Scoleri Brothers from Ghostbusters II. **The following are mentioned: ***The Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse ***Judge Stephen Wexler ***The events of Ghostbusters II. ***The River of Slime. *Page 19 **Tony Scoleri is the other Scoleri Brother. **The following are mentioned: ***Judge Wexler's tirade in Ghostbusters II. ***Psychomagnotheric Slime **The elemental ability was omitted from the final version of the movie. *Page 20 **The Wander Hills Children appear. *Page 21 **Ellen Gold first appeared in IDW's Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #2. **The following are mentioned: ***Wander Hills Orphanage ***The 1920 fire. ***The Wander Hills Children ***Gozer *Page 22 **The Dream Ghost is from the first movie. **The following are mentioned: ***The Sandman ***Fort Detmerring ***Ray *Page 23 **The Jogger is from the second movie. **The following are mentioned: ***Central Park ***Peter ***Trap **The Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir is alluded to. *Page 24 **The Library Ghost appears. *Page 25 **The Crybaby Ghost appears. *Page 26 **Spectrally Animated Clothing appeared in Tokyopop's Ghost Busted manga. *Page 27 **The Crybaby Ghost first appeared in IDW Comics' Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9. The Ghostbusters trapped one in Ohio. **The Crybaby Bridges are mentioned. *Page 28 **The bull ghost is the first rendition of the slaughtered Cattle Ghosts mentioned at the end of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20. **The Ghost Shark is from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13. **The Goast is from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #14. **The Ghost and The Darkness appeared in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12. *Page 29 **Chicago is mentioned. **The Magnificent Mile incident was mentioned at the end of Volume 2 Issue #20. **The shark ghost from Volume 1 #13 is revealed to be from the Shedd Aquarium. **The Field Museum of Natural History is mentioned and appeared in Volume 2 Issue #12. *Page 30 **Ray first met his spirit guide in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1. His brainwaves were studied by Egon the next day with the Aura Video-Analyzer. *Page 31 **A version of the Headless Horseman was seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Headless Motorcyclist". **Francis Harding and the John Milton appeared in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 and Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8. *Page 33 **The Headless Horseman appears. *Page 34 **Peter had an encounter with confused ghost. He picked up Laura Parr in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9. *Page 35 **Domoviye appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Spirit of Aunt Lois". **The Brownie is from Scottish mythology and the Kobold are from German mythology. *Page 36 **Abraham Lincoln is mentioned. **Ghosts of Union Soldiers were seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. **The Flying Dutchman is mentioned. *Page 37 **The Phantom Toilet is based on the Fearsome Flush Kenner toy and was mentioned at the end of Ghostbusters International #11. **Haunted electrical appliances appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt". *Page 38 **Gozer is mentioned. **Kestrel appears. *Page 39 **Ravana, Boogieman, and Sandman appear. *Page 40 **The drawing is based on the rogue Sandman appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" but the entry is mostly about the Sandman from Ghostbusters Annual 2015. **The writers Hans Christian Andersen and E.T.A. Hoffman are mentioned as is the former's version of Sandman, Ole Lukoje. **The events of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, Karen Pearson, Staten Island, and Egon are mentioned. *Page 43 **Ravana first appeared in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Glutton for Punishment". **The Rakashasas and Hansel & Gretel are mentioned. *Page 44 **Rall first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "It's a Jungle Out There". **The statue he was imprisoned in and weakness to sound are also used in this entry. **Cleopatra, Caesar, Rome, and the Natural History Museum are mentioned. *Page 46 **The Collectors first appeared in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1. **The following are mentioned: ***The Collectors' Limbo ***The Ghostbusters rewiring Ray's Proton Pack. ***Janosz Poha ***Vigo ***Idulnas *Page 48 **The drawing is of the Boogieman seen is the version that first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Boogieman Cometh" while the entry is about Rodefhiri. *Page 49 **Rodefhiri first appeared in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8. **The following are mentioned: ***The Devil ***The events of Volume 2 Issue #12. ***Times Tower ***Times Square ***Using multiple Traps. *Page 50 **The Hungry Manitou first appeared in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5. **The follwing are alluded to: ***Fantastic Land ***Giant Murder Clown ***Bruce the Horrible Chimp Manifestation ***Possessed Bruce Statue and Possessed Stuffed Dolls ***Possessed Carousel Horses **The following are mentioned: ***Schenectady, where the incident took place. ***Peter ***Egon *Page 51 **Winston Zeddemore and Peter are mentioned. *Page 52 **Boogaloo first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door". *Page 55 **The Grundel first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Grundel". **The Grundel is compared to a traditional vampires. **Psychomagnotheric Slime is mentioned. *Page 56 **Killerwatt first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt". **Peter is mentioned. **In "Killerwatt", it was Slimer who took away Killerwatt's power flow. **The entry ends on a note from Louis Tully. *Page 59 **Kestrel first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "If I Were a Witch Man". **The following are mentioned: ***The Salem Witch Trials ***Psychomagnotheric Slime ***Trap ***Salem Witch Museum **The museum was mentioned at the end of Ghostbusters International #8. *Page 60 **Lilith appeared in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "A Temporary Insanity". **The following are mentioned: ***East River ***Killerwatt ***Boson Dart ***Proton Pack ***Firehouse ***Containment Unit *Page 62 **Vigo and Wat appear. *Page 63 **Samhain, Hob Anagarak, and Cathulhu appear. **Gozer is mentioned. *Page 64 **The following are mentioned: ***Events of Ghostbusters II. ***Moldova ***Vigo's death ***Black Sea ***Psychomagnotheric Slime ***River of Slime ***Manhattan Museum of Art ***Janosz Poha ***Dana Barrett ***Oscar ***Ray ***Vigo's defeat *Page 66 **Wat first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". **The entry has a nod to Mrs. Rogers. **The Containment Unit and its biometric security feature is mentioned. **The Firehouse and Mrs. Roger's House are alluded to. *Page 69 **Samhain first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever". **Samhain's proclivity to call his minions his "children" is mentioned. **The following are mentioned: ***Gozer ***Central Park ***Proton Grenade ***Boson Dart **In the fifth paragraph, siphoned is misspelled "syphoned". *Page 71 **Cathulhu first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Collect Call of Cathulhu". **The Ghostbusters' encounter with Cathulhu would take place after the events of Ghostbusters: Get Real. In Issue #2 of the mini-series, Ray states they never encountered it yet. **H.P. Lovecraft is alluded to. **The following are mentioned: ***Cult of Cathulhu ***Coney Island ***Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *Page 73 **Hob first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cold Cash and Hot Water". **Laganuki and the black ice are alluded to. **The P.K.E. Meter is mentioned. *Page 74 **Apshai first appeared in the final episode of The Real Ghostbusters, "20,000 Leagues Under the Street". **The following are mentioned: ***Pliny the Elder ***Ra from Egyptian mythology ***New York City Hall ***Proton Pack ***Apshai's weakness against sunlight **Apshai's minions are insects but they aren't enlarged like in The Real Ghostbusters. **The entry ends with a note from Louis Tully. *Page 75 **Achira first appeared in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 1". **The following are mentioned: ***The Black Death ***Russia ***Milan ***Spanish Influenza ***Winston ***Winston's Marine Corps background in IDW comics ***Winston's marksmanship skill *Page 76 **Lotan first appeared in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Moby Ghost". **The following are mentioned: ***Plato ***Atlantis ***Mount Vesuvius ***London ***The Blitz during World War II ***Hiroshima ***The Atomic Bomb ***Dumazu ***Museum of Natural History ***Relic of Nilhe ***Chrysler Building *Page 77 **Dumazu first appeared in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. **The following are mentioned: ***Vigo ***Relic of Nilhe ***Museum of Natural History ***Psychomagnotheric Slime **Dumazu's vow to return is a nod to the Sanctum of Slime video game. *Page 78 **Gozer's title "The Traveler" is mentioned. *Page 79 **The Temple of Gozer appears. **Gozer's titles are mentioned: ***The Gozerian ***Volgus Zildrohar ***Lord of the Sebouillia ***The Traveler ***The Destructor *Page 81 **The following are mentioned: ***Tiamat ***Cult of Tiamat ***Cult of Gozer ***Temple of Gozer ***550 Central Park West ***Ivo Shandor ***Ray ***Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ***Cross the Streams ***The Reselection attempt in IDW's Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #4 **The last paragraph alludes to the reconstitution of Gozer in the form of Stay Puft in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Ghostbusters: Infestation #1, and Volume 1 Issue #4. *Page 82 **The following are mentioned: ***Gozer ***Terror Dogs ***Keymaster title ***Gatekeeper title ***Dana Barrett ***Louis Tully **Vinz and Zuul's race are described as "bearlike", a nod to one of the descriptions of Vinz Clortho in the first movie. *Page 84 **Idulnas first appeared in IDW's Volume 1 Issue #1. **The following are mentioned: ***Gozer ***Vinz Clortho ***Zuul ***The Reselection ***Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ***Ray ***Temple of Gozer ***550 Central Park West ***Proton Grenade *Page 87 **The following are mentioned: ***Ivo Shandor's "unnecessary surgeries" ***Centaur ***Cult of Gozer ***Shandor's architecture ***550 Central Park West ***Temple of Gozer **Shandor having built only one building first came up in the August 5, 1983 draft of the first movie. In it, he completed Central Park West in 1923 and lived in the penthouse. *Page 88 **This version of Tiamat first appeared in IDW's Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11. **The following are mentioned: ***Gozer ***Cult of Gozer and Cult of Tiamat ***Crossrip ***Temple of Gozer ***Shuruppak, a major city in Mesopotamia ***Biblical plagues ***Blood Rain ***Gravitational anomalies in Volume 2 Issue #14 ***Talking Pigeons in Volume 2 Issue #14 *Page 90 **The following are mentioned: ***Gozer ***Peter ***Ray ***Stay Puft Marshmallows ***Camp Waconda *Page 91 **The following are mentioned: ***Temple of Gozer ***Reconstitutions ***Gozer ***Idulnas ***Megatrap *Page 92 **The following are mentioned: ***Gozer ***Vinz Clortho ***Louis Tully ***Vuldronaii ***The interview Vinz had with Egon in the first movie. ***A quote during his interview with Egon in the first movie. **The first rendition of the Torb was seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19. *Page 93 **Vinz' quote about the Sloar, Meketrex Supplicants, Shubs, and Zulls is used. **Gozer is mentioned. *Page 94 **The following are mentioned: ***Ray ***Psychomagnotheric Slime ***John Tobin *Page 95 **The Trap appears. *Page 96 **Ivan Reitman and Erich Reich are mentioned in the Special Thanks section. *One of the entries Erik Burnham was looking forward to the most was Rall. 6/26/16 Crossrip Podcast "#227 - Andrew Shaffer/"Ghosts From Our Past" and Erik Burnham "Tobin's Spirit Guide" - June 27, 2016" 2:22:56-2:23:02 Erik Burnham says: "One of the ones I was excited to see was his, uh, take on Rall from The Real Ghostbusters." *One of entries that was edited down a lot was the Taxi Driver ghost. 6/26/16 Crossrip Podcast "#227 - Andrew Shaffer/"Ghosts From Our Past" and Erik Burnham "Tobin's Spirit Guide" - June 27, 2016" 2:29:00-2:29:13 Erik Burnham says: "I had a whole lot more for the Taxi Driver since you brought him up. They said, 'You know, this, you don't really need this much for the Taxi Driver.' Okay, well, snip." *On page 23 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, it is mentioned Egon and Ray have started working on a condensed version of Tobin's Spirit Guide updated with specific information from the Ghostbusters' cases to attract mainstream audiences. Ray promises copies to participants of Ghostbusters 101. 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.23). 101 Class Notes reads: "Tobin's Spirit Guide is so in depth, Dr. Spengler and I have begun on working on a condensed version - updated to include specific information from our cases -- to attract the interest of mainstream audiences, and ease them into the topic. Copies will, of course, be made available to you as part of this program." External links *Insight Editions Tobin's Spirit Guide product page *Insight Editions twitter References See also *Tobin's Spirit Guide *Tobin's Spirit Guide (West End Games) *Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics *Other Ghostbusters Related print Gallery Advertisements Product TobinsSpiritGuideInsightFrontCoverSolicit.jpg|Front Cover First Version TobinsSpiritGuideInsightNerdBlockFrontCover.jpg|Green softcover variant in June NerdBlock, front cover TobinsSpiritGuideInsightNerdBlockBackCover.jpg|Green softcover variant in June NerdBlock, back cover ShirtPunchGetToKnowYourGhostsBundle01.jpg|Green softcover variant in Shirt Punch's Get to know your Ghost Bundle September 5, 2016 (credit: Shirt Punch) TobinsSpiritGuideInsightPage1.jpg|Page 1 TobinsSpiritGuideInsightPage2.jpg|Page 2 TobinsSpiritGuideInsightPage3.jpg|Page 3 TobinsSpiritGuideInsightLibrarianPage.jpg|Preview of The Librarian (credit: Insight Editions) TobinsSpiritGuideInsightZombieTaxiDriverPage.jpg|Preview of page 10, The Driver (credit: Insight Editions) TobinsSpiritGuideInsightPage18Preview.jpg|Preview of page 18-19, The Scoleri Brothers (credit: Crave) TobinsSpiritGuideInsightPage22Preview.jpg|Preview of page 22-23, Dream Ghost and Phantom Jogger (credit: Crave) TobinsSpiritGuideInsightSpectralClothingCrybabyGhostPage.jpg|Preview of page 26-27, Spectral Clothing and Crybaby Ghost (credit: Insight Editions) TobinsSpiritGuideInsightSandmanPage.jpg|Preview of page 41, Sandman (credit: Insight Editions) TobinsSpiritGuideInsightGrundelPage.jpg|Preview of page 54-55, Grundel (credit: Insight Editions) TobinsSpiritGuideInsightPage65Preview.jpg|Preview of page 65, Vigo (credit: Entertainment Weekly) TobinsSpiritGuideInsightPage78Preview.jpg|Preview of page 78-79, Section V: Gozer (credit: Crave) TobinsSpiritGuideInsightPage82Preview.jpg|Preview of page 82-83, Vinz Clortho & Zuul (credit: io9) TobinsSpiritGuideInsightPage87Preview.jpg|Preview of page 86-87, Ivo Shandor (credit: io9) TobinsSpiritGuideInsightPage9293Preview.jpg|Preview of page 92-93, Other Chosen Forms of Gozer (credit: io9) June 13, 2016 Trailer TobinsSpiritGuideInsightTrailer01.jpg TobinsSpiritGuideInsightTrailer02.jpg TobinsSpiritGuideInsightTrailer03.jpg TobinsSpiritGuideInsightTrailer04.jpg TobinsSpiritGuideInsightTrailer05.jpg TobinsSpiritGuideInsightTrailer06.jpg TobinsSpiritGuideInsightTrailer07.jpg TobinsSpiritGuideInsightTrailer08.jpg TobinsSpiritGuideInsightTrailer09.jpg TobinsSpiritGuideInsightTrailer10.jpg TobinsSpiritGuideInsightTrailer11.jpg TobinsSpiritGuideInsightTrailer12.jpg Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Insight Editions